


[Podfic] "Precision" - The Modern Day Storybook

by Kitty Eden (TheBigCat), tcrobson



Series: The Modern Day Storybook [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor/Companion Friendship, Horror, One Shot, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sixth Doctor Era, The Daily Fandom, The Modern Day Storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/pseuds/Kitty%20Eden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcrobson/pseuds/tcrobson
Summary: A podfic based on the Doctor Who fanfic "Precision" by Kitty Eden (TheBigCat). "Precision" focuses on the 6th Doctor's companion Melanie Bush, who, via diary entries, slowly discovers that her world as a young girl is not what it seems...Original Fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11440569Cast:T.C. Robson as Melanie Bush





	

Link to Podfic: <https://youtu.be/9Vu6HPGritY>  



End file.
